


God Only Knows

by milesofblue



Series: The Padfoot & Moony Chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken AF Sirius, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Flashbacks to childhood abuse, Hair Brushing, Healing, Intimate moments, M/M, Modern Day, My little heart can barely take it!, Nightmares, Sweet AF Remus, Tenderness, painful memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue
Summary: A series of flashbacks depicting the scars left over from Sirius’ troubled childhood and how Remus' unconditional love provides the healing antidote.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Padfoot & Moony Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636567
Kudos: 41





	God Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

> The heart of this story was inspired by the Beach Boys' song “God Only Knows,” but more specifically, the version performed by Pentatonix, which I absolutely adore!

***

~S~

Dark hallways and dim lights, ratty carpets and the smell of old, forgotten books.

Sirius blinked his eyes and swallowed hard, feeling a sense of dread wash over him.

He knew _exactly_ where he was.

“Sirius!”

His blood ran cold.

“Sirius!”

It felt like the walls were trembling around him.

“Sirius!”

Maybe they were.

A dark figure emerged in the doorway.

“You’re a _disgrace_ to this family! Do you _hear_ me?!”

It was his mother, wand in hand, her white, spindly fingers gripping it so tightly it was liable to snap in two as she pointed it directly at his face.

Sirius gaped at her and started slowly backing away, but his calves bumped against something hard and he glanced down. His fingertips grazed blue velvet.

His _father’s_ chair.

A shudder swept through his body.

“…And I NEVER want to see your face AGAIN!” his mother screeched, turning towards the massive, green and gold tapestry hanging on the wall.

Sirius’ heart rioted in his chest as his eyes locked on his own white, painted face gazing blankly back at him.

Walaburga Black stared at him with a puckered, malevolent expression, her unforgiving eyes hard as stone, and then she opened her mouth and screamed the most unforgivable curse at the top of her lungs. 

There was a flash of green light and Sirius’ image went up in flames.

He clutched his hand to his chest as if his very heart had just been stabbed through, and started to move backwards, his blue eyes wide. “No…no…no.”

“NOOOOO!”

~~~

“Sirius! Sirius, wake up! _Sirius_!”

Sirius sat straight up in bed and gasped, his black hair soaking wet and stuck to his forehead, his neck, and the sides of his ashen face. His body was vibrating; the taste of bile rising up in his throat like a silent scream.

“It was just a nightmare,” an achingly familiar voice said.

Warm hands clasping hold of his biceps, long arms wrapping around his trembling shoulders, gentle lips pressing against his hollowed cheek.

Sirius stilled and took a deep inhale, closing his eyes.

“I’m right here,” Remus whispered in the darkness. “You’re okay.”

A sob burst out of Sirius’ mouth, like the wounded cry of an animal, and he turned and clasped onto Remus’ midsection, pushing him back into the bed and burying his face in his nightshirt. He inhaled his calming, familiar scent and willed the nightmarish images to leave his brain. Remus held him tight and gently stroked his sweaty hair back off his forehead, whispering things that made his heartbeat gradually slow and his body relax. 

But the tears…well, they just kept coming.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I just…I just…”

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Remus soothed, gently swiping his thumb over his brow; he rubbed circles on his back and squeezed him tight, and suddenly, Sirius felt like crying for an entirely different reason.

What did he ever do to deserve someone like Remus?

Was he a saint in some past life?

_Not possible._

Maybe he’d saved a child from a burning building or done something massively heroic…

Even that still didn’t seem like near enough. How could he, _Sirius Black_ , ever deserve someone so utterly selfless, so painfully kind and unfathomably compassionate? Someone that actually _saw_ him when no one else ever really had…

The darkest, most vulnerable parts…the parts he wouldn’t even share with James.

Moony saw it all and still, he didn’t run away screaming.

Sirius sniffled and buried his face deeper into Remus’ night shirt, his body dead weight on top of him, but he didn’t have the strength to move; the vision of his mother had taken everything out of him.

It was amazing that he’d never grown accustomed to the nightmares. They’d haunted him like a dark shadow his entire life…

But at least now… _now_ he had an antidote…A hope. A reason to _try_.

_Moony…Moony…Moony._

Warm arms to hold him when he shook, warm lips to kiss him in ways he never knew he needed, and warm fingertips to caress his face, his skin, his hair, making him feel safer than he’d ever dreamt possible. A warm voice to wash away the ancient pain threatening to turn his heart as black as his name, and warm breath to sigh against his temple and remind him there were some things worth living for—worth _fighting_ for. And most unbelievably of all, a warm heart that loved him so much, so _completely_ , it physically hurt. But the hurt was healing…in ways he didn’t fully understand…and even though he didn’t feel deserving of such a love, he’d take it, treasure it, keep it in a place no curse could touch it…

Seal it away in his very bones…to the very end of time.

***

~S~

“Hold still!”

“I’m _trying_!”

“I don’t know how you got it so bloody tangled.”

“ _You_ did this to me.”

“How so?”

Sirius smirked devilishly and turned his head back slightly, glancing up at Remus.

Remus swatted him with the hairbrush and pursed his lips, an irresistible bloom of pink coloring his freckled cheeks.

Sirius faced forward again and crossed his arms. He was sitting on the edge of his very rumpled bed as Remus sat behind him, doing his best to untangle the rat’s nest that was now his hair. They’d had a particularly amorous night. So much so, that even despite their silencing charm, James could _apparently_ still hear them and retaliated by setting the bed on fire with blue flames, for which Sirius had no choice but to fill James’ bed with a hoard of cockroaches.

The war had ended with a truce.

James had promised to stop lighting their bed on fire so long as they would “stop knocking it against the goddamn wall!”

“This is impossible,” Remus mumbled, snagging a knot and nearly making Sirius scream bloody murder. He winced and gritted his teeth.

“You’ll get it…you always do,” he replied, feeling a smile creep up his face.

As much as he whined and complained and put up a fight every time Moony brushed his hair, it was all just to neatly cover up the fact that it did funny things to his insides. To his _heart_.

See, he had a _thing_ about his hair.

As in, no one was allowed to _touch_ it.

Ever.

No one that is, until _Moony_.

~~~

Sirius’ mother, in one of her hysterical fits of rage, had chopped off his long locks with a magicked pair of golden scissors, cutting off his last shred of dignity and pride. He’d had to return to school that year, nearly bald and utterly broken, though he tried his damndest not to show it. James had genuinely felt terrible for him and had offered to put some of his father’s special hair cream on his head—though seeing as how it had melted the fur right of Peter’s pet rat, Girdy, Sirius was in no way going to give it a go on his _scalp_. Peter had tried to act normal, but more than once he’d caught the boy grimacing at him like he was some kind of vile creature from the bottom of the Black Lake—simply hideous in the light of day.

And then there was _Remus_.

Remus hadn’t _said_ much but the look in his eyes had said enough. At first it had scared Sirius, made him squirm and have to look away, but then he got used to it and started to realize _that’s just how Moony looked at him…_ With a kind of sincere, dopey, half-smile and very round eyes. Similar to a drunk pixie…if pixies could peer inside your _soul_.

And then the boy did something that completely shocked him.

Turns out, Remus had been stealing James’ Invisibility Cloak, sneaking off in the middle of the night to the Restricted Section of the library, and searching for a spell to make hair grow, which was saying a lot considering Remus was scared of his own shadow, much less a very old, _haunted_ library. Sirius couldn’t believe he’d do such a thing for him; it gave him a queer feeling in his stomach.

And then here he was, hiding in a bathroom stall with the boy, sitting on the toilet as Remus held a giant, dragon-hide book in his arms with his face all screwed up, underlining words with the tip of his wand.

“You’re sure this is gonna work?” Sirius asked, his stomach full of butterflies. He’d never let anyone else purposefully use a spell on him before. Not in a _serious_ way that is. This felt entirely different than James making slugs come out of his mouth or turning his ears ginormous and purple...

He shook his head, trying not to dwell on the _intimacy_ of the moment.

“Yes…I’m pretty sure…I mean…I _think_ so…” Remus rambled.

“Fucking hell. Just give it a go,” he sighed, closing his eyes and scrunching up his face. He heard Remus exhale and peaked one eye open.

“Hairum Repairum!” Remus shouted, pointing his wand towards his head with a shaking hand.

Sirius winced instinctively and then suddenly felt a strange, tingling sensation coming from the top of his scalp. His mouth fell open when he looked down to see his black hair growing well past his collar bone, past his pecs, and all the way down to his stomach.

And Remus just stood there, pale and gaping.

“It needs to stop!” Sirius yelped.

“I don’t know a spell for that!”

“Shit!” he hissed, jumping up and clutching onto his hair that was now down to his knees.

“STOP!” Remus belted, flicking his wand.

The hair stopped.

“Wow, I can’t believe it was that easy,” Remus panted, his amber eyes as wide as saucers.

Sirius inhaled deeply, gathering himself before going into a tirade whilst tightly gripping onto his ridiculously long hair.

“It’s okay! I can fix it!” Remus blurted out, squatting down and rummaging in his bag for something. He pulled out a pair of golden scissors and stood up. “Brought these just in case,” he said breathlessly.

Sirius’ stomach dropped to the ground at the sight of them, his heart rioting in his chest. “No,” he said with wide eyes. “No.”

“It’s okay, I won’t mess up this time. _Promise_.”

Sirius stared at him.

Remus was _begging_ him with his eyes and something inside him melted. Though the boy could be clumsy with magic, _and even without it_ , Sirius knew his intentions were pure. He knew he wouldn’t laugh at him…or tell anyone else what had just happened. He _trusted_ him. And that was saying a lot. Something else in his stomach tightened. 

“Okay,” he finally said.

“How short do you want it?”

“Mmm, here,” Sirius replied, clamping hold of the hair right above his shoulders.

Remus nodded and moved closer.

Sirius gulped.

He couldn’t believe he was letting someone do this. He _swore_ he’d never let anyone touch his hair. Swore he would never give away that part of himself…It had been taken so ruthlessly before.

_Never again._

Remus was biting his bottom lip and staring up at him with round eyes; he hadn’t yet had his massive growth spurt and Sirius still felt older and wiser, even though deep down, he knew the boy had lightyears on him with the latter.

He closed his eyes, waiting to feel some kind of horrid pain or be taken back to the exact moment his mother had stolen something precious from him, but instead, he felt a pair of warm fingertips lightly grazing the back of his hand. He opened his eyes and found Remus awfully close. Their eyes locked. Remus licked his lips and cast his eyes down to his hair, gently taking it from his hand and bringing the scissors up to it.

Snip.

_That wasn’t so hard._

Remus moved to the other side, carefully holding his hair.

_Are his hands shaking?_

Snip.

Sirius felt a sense of release. Like he could breathe now. Relief swept over him and he felt inexplicably warm; he absently ran his hand from his scalp to the tips of his hair, making sure it wasn’t actually on _fire_.

“What do you wanna do with this?” Remus asked, holding up handfuls of his hair.

“Burn it.”

A look of horror crossed the boy’s face, his lips parting. “Really? But its so… _pretty_ ,” he half whispered, staring down at the raven locks.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, his gut clenching yet again and his heart speeding up for reasons he didn't understand.

“I would prefer to,” he finally said, taking the hair and laying it on the floor. “Incendio,” he said, flicking his wand. The hair went up in flames.

They both immediately started coughing and swatting at the air.

“Ick! That _reeks_!” he hissed amidst coughs.

“Bleh! Yeah, I think McGonagall mentioned something about opening a _window_ when burning hair for spells,” Remus choked.

Sirius stared at him and then started to smirk, and the smirk turned into a snicker and then they were both hunched over laughing, clutching their sides and utterly oblivious to anything outside their cramped bathroom stall.

And in that moment, something changed between them.

Something in _Sirius_ changed.

Something akin to hope began to bloom in his chest and he began to think, “Maybe everyone isn’t as horrid as my family.”

~~~

“Got it,” Remus huffed after tugging through a particularly rough knot.

“You bloody git!” Sirius wheezed, his whole body clinched and his eyes watering. “I think you just ripped off _half my scalp_!”

“Mmm, nope. All there,” Remus said thoughtfully before placing a kiss atop his head.

Sirius’ cheeks flushed and he darted his tongue out, wetting his lips and trying to contain his grin. 

Now that all the knots were out he could finally just relax and actually _enjoy_ having his hair brushed...Not that he didn’t enjoy it before—hell, he’d even take the pain—but nothing compared to _really_ having it brushed, and Moony knew just how he liked it.

Remus moved from sitting on his knees to plopping down on his bum and straddling him from behind. He pressed up against Sirius' back and squeezed him close, placing his lips right next to his ear. Sirius squirmed and started to grin, thinking he’d simply _die_ if James or Peter saw him like this.

“Baby,” Remus breathed, low and wanting, sending a shot of heat straight up his spine. Sirius curled his toes into the maroon and gold rug under his feet. 

“Mmm,” he noised leaning his head back.

“I love you…” Remus whispered, his breath warm, and the feel of his lips pressed against his ear…his nose nuzzling into his hair…Sirius nearly convulsed from the sheer pleasure of it.

“I just thought you should know.”

All Sirius could do was grunt. He turned his face to the side and somehow found Moony’s lips, kissing him with a heaving chest and an aching heart, and he was just about to turn all the way around and pin him to the bed—

“No you don’t,” Remus murmured, pulling back. “All my hard work to make you pretty will go to waste.”

“I’m _always_ pretty,” Sirius groaned, straining for his mouth again and trying to turn round, but Remus locked him between his legs and held him there.

“I’m almost done,” Remus said, gently cupping the side of his face with one hand and starting to brush his hair out with the other, slowly, methodically, _torturously_. Sirius held very still and closed his eyes, savoring each stroke.

“You have the _prettiest_ hair,” Remus said just above a whisper.

Sirius’ chest tightened. His nostrils flared and he sucked on his bottom lip, squeezing onto his thighs with both his hands.

“You could be a shampoo model, you know?”

Sirius smirked. Remus told him that _every_ time he brushed his hair, and _every_ time it did something to him.

“I still think you should do ads for Mr. Potter’s hair cream.”

“Mmm, but it would be a lie.”

Remus chuckled, deep and vibrating, his chest pressed against his back.

“True. I don’t think James’ hair will ever be quite the same…or _Girdy’s_.”

They both snickered.

Sirius sighed and relaxed his shoulders, feeling himself let go with each deliberate brush stroke. Sometimes he felt like crying when Remus brushed his hair. Sometimes he actually _did_. And Remus never made him feel bad for it. Never asked questions—though he already _knew_ the story; Sirius had told him every last painful detail the very first time Remus had asked if he could brush his hair.

He could say _anything_ to Remus and wasn’t judged for it. Wasn’t pitied. He always walked away hopeful, encouraged, _stronger_ than before. Moony had the uncanny ability to shed a healing light on his deepest, darkest memories. Nothing was too dark for him. Nothing too depraved. He was solid, steady, reliable…and _wholly necessary_ for Sirius’ entire solar system to function in a balanced manner.

Remus was the moon and he was a star, held together by something greater than himself.

***

~S~

Sirius’ worst nightmare was coming true.

He had to go down to the kitchens… _alone_.

He casually swiped his hair back and pursed his lips, trying to quell the panic rapidly rising up his throat.

He’d just lost to James in a game of Wizard’s Chess. The punishment—going down to the kitchens and bringing back an entire cake. And it wasn’t the dark, drafty corridors that made his stomach squirm, or the possibility of getting caught out of bed at midnight and reprimanded…It was the bloody _house elves._

James clearly hadn’t understood his meaning when he’d said he’d _hated their guts_ and wanted to mount them on a wall.

Maybe because what he’d _really_ meant was that he was deathly, humiliatingly, _afraid_ of them.

Those two-foot tall, knobby-kneed, gnarled-handed, bulbous-eyed creatures reminded him of everything he hated and feared in this entire godforsaken world.

_Home._

The grating sound of his mother’s disapproving voice, the heart-stopping clack of his father’s boots against the tile floor, or the whispered mumblings of Kreacher from some dark corner of the house—plotting…always plotting ways to get him punished, and full of unabashed glee when he finally was—and the anger and betrayal in Regulus’ eyes when Sirius tried to tell him that _Kreacher_ was the evil one—not him! (The house elf was always finding clever ways to keep them at odds.)

Sirius simply _loathed_ house elves.

“Better get going!” James said with a triumphant smirk, crossing his arms over his posh, navy jumper.

Sirius clenched his jaw and stood up from the table, glancing around the room. Remus was diligently working on his lessons, _of course_ , and Peter was eating a chocolate bar like a starving rat whilst flipping through a comic book in front of the fire.

Sirius brushed out his striped pajama bottoms and exhaled through his nose.

“Here, I’ll even let you take the Cloak,” James said, holding the shimmering silver garment out to him.

“How _generous_ ,” Sirius sneered, snatching it from his hands.

“I’d prefer chocolate!” James hollered just as he’d climbed out of the portrait hole.

Sirius shook his head and wrung the cloak in his hands, as if trying to squeeze out his last bit of strength, but deep down he knew it would take more than magic or _invisibility_ to heal his old wounds.

He shivered and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. At least it would keep him warm.

“Mind if I join you?”

He turned around to see Remus, his copper hair sticking up as if he’d just been tugging on it, (he had a bad habit of doing that), with fresh ink stains on his hands and wearing a massive, cream cable knit sweater that nearly swallowed him whole.

And something in Sirius instantly relaxed.

“Sure,” he replied, eyeing him up and down.

Even in the half-light he could see the boy’s blush. Remus nearly glowed in the dark when he was flustered, and for some reason Sirius didn’t understand, he always seemed to be noticeably _pink_ whenever they interacted.

“Nothing like a midnight stroll,” Remus said feebly, walking next to him. Their shoulders bumped together and Sirius started to smile.

He would have gone alone.

Really.

But his heart would have been in his throat, his hands clammy, and his insides slithering like a Basilisk on a stone floor.

He _could_ have done it.

But having Moony there…well, it just made it bearable. Maybe more than bearable. Maybe safe and almost sort of fun. Like an adventure. And Merlin knew Sirius Black never shied away from an _adventure_.

He threw half the cloak around Remus’ shoulders as they walked silently down to the kitchens, getting a few disdainful glances from half-sleeping portraits, probably more irritated by their bodiless, floating heads than by the fact they were _breaking curfew_.

Eventually, they stood in front of the giant portrait of the pear and Sirius curled up his lip at it, hating the fact that he couldn’t even _eat_ pears now because he always thought of the blasted kitchens, and of course the dreadful _creatures_ inside them.

“Ready?” Remus asked.

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

Did the boy know he was scared? How? He’d never admitted to it before. How did Moony always seem to _know_ things, especially about him?

He steeled himself and took a deep inhale. “Of course,” he said with his best air of flippancy, swiping his hair back (his nervous tick).

Remus stared deeply into his eyes, making him feel like he was peering into his very soul, and then nodded his head. He tickled the pear; it danced; the portrait swung open, and Sirius held his breath.

Despite the dead-silent hallways, the kitchens were a cacophony of noise and bustle, which all came to a screeching halt as soon as their presence was detected.

Remus moved to stand in front of him, donning an almost protective stance. “Hi,” the boy croaked. “We were…erm…just wondering…Do you have any spare cake? Preferably _chocolate_?”

The elves stared at them, their white aprons stained and bulbous eyes shining. “YES!” one squeaked, lighting up and rushing towards them. Sirius instinctively started moving backwards and then he felt a hand, soft and warm and steady, clutching onto his wrist and holding tight. He gaped at Remus and Remus smiled kindly, gently tugging him forward. _Those eyes_. He could get lost in them. How had he never noticed they were the color of amber? Sometimes caramel, sometimes chocolate…He felt himself moving forward, the knot in his stomach slowly loosening and everything going soft.

The house elf that had rushed towards them took Remus’ hand and shook it far, far too many times, but with such joy and enthusiasm that it made Sirius furrow his brows.

“Thank you!” Remus said, beaming. “See, they aren’t _all_ bad,” he turned back and whispered to Sirius, who was still watching him in awe.

Sirius nodded and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He moved closer to the boy, nearly wanting to hug him from behind, as _daft_ as that seemed.

And then the elves were running around again and a moment later Remus was holding a white box containing one fat, iced chocolate cake.

“Thank you again!” Remus said grinning as he turned back to wave at the elves, and when he turned back round again he ran right into Sirius who’d been hovering behind him like a shadow.

“C’mon, Padfoot. I think _one_ cake is enough,” the boy chuckled, shuffling him towards the door.

And Sirius’ mind sputtered. Surely Remus knew he hadn’t actually _wanted_ to stay longer. Surely he knew he was terrified, with clammy hands and a racing heart. But if he did…if he did, he certainly hadn’t made him feel less-than for it or like a coward.

Sirius’ heart started to race for an entirely different reason. He wiped his sweaty hands down the sides of his pajama bottoms and quickly offered to carry the cake.

And something shifted in his heart…like a light switching on in a very damp, dark, forgotten corner, making life seem…almost bearable.

***

~S~

“I swear, Remus,” Sirius muttered, half blushing, half sloshed and half out of his damn mind. He crawled onto the stack of books that was their makeshift stage and clutched onto the hairbrush that was acting as their magicked microphone.

It was 2am and the Gryffindor’s were still celebrating their Quidditch victory over Slytherin, and James had the bright idea to sing karaoke.

And now here they all were, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter, along with a gaggle of other sloshed Gryffindors (someone had spiked the bat blood punch. It was _tradition_ ) and Sirius was loudly, and very _boisterously_ , pressured into singing in front of everyone—something he’d never done in his life and would probably never do again.

He stood wobbly on the stack of books and smoothed down his jumper, licking his lips and wondering why in Merlin’s name he was actually going through with this.

And then he locked eyes on Moony and everything else faded away.

Remus was staring at him with that dopey look he got. The look Sirius would like to steal away and put in a potion bottle, shoving a cork way down deep so no one else could have the pleasure of witnessing it. Only him. Only _he_ was allowed to see _that_ look. Remus’ lips were twitched up half-way, somewhere between a smirk and a grin, and his eyes said things that made Sirius’ insides quiver and his jaw go slack. Things that only he and Remus knew.

He stared back and swallowed, getting an after-taste of the bat blood punch and wondering if his mouth was stained red, thinking he probably resembled a very drunk vampire. _Perfect_. Everyone had always wondered if he wasn’t secretly one anyway…and now he looked the part. 

Remus tipped his head back slightly and that was his signal, his sign of approval, his secret message that he had his back. 

Sirius held the hairbrush tighter, keeping his eyes locked on the perfect creature sitting on the floor in the tattered maroon jumper that nearly swallowed him whole, and a song suddenly popped into his head. He whispered the name into the hairbrush and music suddenly blasted out of the tip as a stream of words began to float merrily in the air in front of him. 

He swallowed hard and opened his mouth.

“I may not always love you

But as long as there are stars above you

You never need to doubt it

I’ll make you so sure about it…

God only knows what I’d be without you…”

He stepped off the stack of books, nearly tripping, and moved towards Remus, less than a foot away. There were a few gasps in the room but he could have cared less. So maybe not _everyone_ knew they were an item…Well the cat was out of the bag now.

Remus’ eyes grew huge and his mouth fell open.

“If you should ever leave me

Well, life would still go on, believe me

The world could show _nothing_ to me

So what good would _living_ do me?”

“God only knows what I’d be without you…”

He took a deep breath.

“God only knows what I’d be without you…”

He was on one knee now.

“God only knows what I’d be without you…”

Reaching out for him.

“God only knows...”

Clasping the sides of his face.

“God only—"

Smashing their lips together and falling into his lap.

The room went deathly silent before erupting in wild cheers and hoots. Someone snapped a popper and crimson and gold confetti rained down from the ceiling, covering their hair like snowflakes and getting stuck in their mouths…

But Sirius continued to hold on tight to Remus.

To the one who’d single-handedly stolen his heart.

To the one who’d never left him or let him down.

To the one who’d always, _always_ believed in him.

To the one he’d gladly make a complete and utter arse out of himself for…and so much worse.

_Because God only knows what I’d be without him._

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this! It was a little bit different from my norm and fun to try something new! I just adore Sirius and getting into his head. God only knows that I love these two with all my heart!❤️🐺⭐️
> 
> -Check my profile on here regularly to see what I’m working on!
> 
> -Listen to “God Only Knows” and think of Wolfstar!
> 
> -And find me on Tumblr at “milesofblue”


End file.
